Patch 28
Patch #28 - 11/24/15 Damage System This update contains a new experimental damage system for all projectiles (bullets). The damage is now, essentially, based on the kinetic energy of the projectile at time of impact. In prior releases the damage falloff could have been far too much at middle and long ranges for some weapons. This new system should make the damage a lot more consistent and predictable when you are shooting at someone. As a reminder, damage multipliers still apply on players and AI based on where you hit them at - aim for the head. Game * Several miscellaneous server crashes fixed * Item spawns/despawns have been slowed down to reduce server and network load * All ranged weapons should spawn in oriented correctly again and be easier to pick up as a result * Disabled an unneeded TCP/IP port Crytek opens on game launch - should help reduce game getting blocked from running * After crafting a horseshoe pack it will drop on the ground if you are already wearing a backpack * The molotov will now catch players on fire and anyone in the fire radius on the ground - effects still WIP * Headshots on mutants now work to kill them easier Emotes * Added player emotes to the game for better player interactions * Five current emotes - Hands-up, Wave, Middle finger, Stop, Come here * Can rebind emotes, but by default the current keybinds use F2-F6 * More emotes will be added in future updates Map/World * Clyde Hill neighborhood added (northern part of the map) * AI added to underground bunkers * Added many new road signs around the map to help navigate * Added sound effect for flies to some areas * * Added build exclusion zone that was missing around the fast food restaurant * Reduced max amount of shadows in trees from SVOGI (they were too dark) Items * Increased the spawn percent for the camo clothing * Adjusted spawn rates for backpacks * Fixed flashlight model so light is correctly emitted from it * Reduced the number of pellets emitted from the shotgun (does less damage overall) * Shotgun pellets now have correct bullet drop applied * Updated behavior, sound and particle effects for the molotov * Empty glass bottle is now a throwable item (attracts AI) * Ranged weapons and flashlight should be correctly oriented on the side of the player's body * Added new dust mask item * Added metal pipe crafting component * Added craftable pipebomb * Added headband item with color variations * Added military style metal and plastic canteens * Added left and right eyepatches * New Wasteland shirt, pants, and boots added with several color variations Vehicles * Added another passenger location to the boat (holds a total of 5 people now) * Increased acceleration and maximum velocity for the boat * Boat's particle effects should play correctly Sounds * Increased distance weapon fire sounds can be heard * Vehicle volumes decreased * New ocean sounds * New M40A5 fire sound * New 12-gauge shotgun fire sound * New sounds for small animals * Added sound for filling a sandbag * Added new crazy mutant sounds * Added eating raw vegetables sound * Added eating pills sound * Added sound for using any type of bandage * Added sound for player getting sick (poisoned) * Added sounds for when player is thirsty AI * AI will now be attracted to glass bottles breaking and molotov explosions * AI should now wander around after killing their target * AI are now spawned in closer to players * Increased maximum number of AI in game at once UI * Updated animation that plays on the character portrait in the inventory screen Textures/Materials * Fixed some windows being too bright at night * Improved the old, ugly looking street planter models and textures * Adjusted the textures on some of the rocks in game to look much better * Fixed material setup on the player and mutants - should eliminate the missing surface type errors that could appear Models * Added some models of just a house foundation for more variety in game world * Reduced size of tactical shotgun to be inline with real life dimensions Animations * Flashlight - improvements made to movement to holding the flashlight while moving, changes to sprint holding as well * Tactical shotgun - animations altered to accommodate new weapon size * Emotes - 5 emotes added: wave, middle finger, stop, come here, and handsup/surrender * Firing weapon ironsights - new stable/smoother ironsight movement. While crouching in ironsight and moving forward, gun will no longer tilt. * G18 - bug while jumping and shooting is fixed. Now you can shoot forwards instead of shooting to the sky * Throwing items - slight change to the lowered movement hand position (visual change only) * Pipebomb - animation set up for the pipebomb * Hand/Arms - improvements to the skinning around the wrist area * Fishing boat - new passenger position added in front of the driver * ATV - passenger will now look forwards instead of backwards in first person mode << Back to Patch #27 | Proceed to Patch #29 >> Category:Patch